Razão de viver
by Seifeer
Summary: Quando uma catástrode atinge a vida pessoal do cientista viral Vienn Seymor, ele tem de achar uma cura para sua namorada, que fora infectada pelo vírus mais mortal da história. 1 ano e meio depois da primeira infecção.


"Meu nome é Vienn Seymor".  
"Você talvez me conheça como Dr. Seymor, ou algo do gênero, dado a minha profissão como cientista viral".  
"Ser um cientista viral nos ultimos tempos tem se provado uma grande tarefa. Não seria se não fosse pela epidemia da Nova Raiva que tivemos recentemente. Devido a essa catástrofe, nós somos vistos por boa parte dos que sobreviveram como se fossemos culpados. E ainda somos cobrados por onde andamos de não ter criado uma cura a tempo. Se eles pelo menos soubessem o quanto nós tentamos avisar o governo e as agências, o quanto nós fomos ridicularizados e silenciados pelo governo quando tentamos avisa-los quando ainda era tempo. É claro que o governo nunca tomaria para si a culpa do que aconteceu, e como era previsível, nós nos tornamos os bodes expiatórios. Não os culpo. Assim é como as coisas sempre funcionaram e sempre funcionarão. E eu tambem tenho algo muito mais importante pra mim no momento do que ficar com ressentimentos do governo e da sociedade. Para ser franco, nada disso me importa mais".  
"A unica coisa que me importa é ela".  
"Sania Taeki".  
"Minha esposa, minha alegria e razão de viver".  
"Ah, claro, e também a primeira pessoa jamais curada da terrível epidemia de Nova Raiva".  
"Mas acho que devo contar a história do começo, para que faça algum sentido".

Após a grande evacuação de 2010, quando nós ainda éramos namorados unicamente pela opinião dela que ainda era muito cedo pra nos casarmos, fomos recolocados em Nova Los Angeles, dentro da barreira de segurança da costa oeste. Eu fui convocado para o laboratório de pesquisas da Nova Raiva, no posto de decifrar o código genético do vírus e tentar criar algum tipo de antivírus, ou no minimo um vírus que pudesse ser usado como arma biológica contra os infectados. Acho que a segunda opção na verdade era mais urgente, já que todas as tentativas de controle e supressão feitas além da grande barreira da costa oeste pelas forças armadas foram um fracasso memorável. Claro, os sobreviventes estavam a salvo, mas os infectados, ou simplesmente "zumbis" como comumente são chamados, apesar de não estarem mortos ou terem morrido em qualquer momento, ainda infestavam todo o centro e costa leste do país.

Mal sabia que isso seria minha menor preocupação por um bom tempo.

Ainda tenho pesadelos sobre aquele fatídico dia. Sania vinha me pedindo à dias que a levasse ao laboratório para ver minha pesquisa. Ela era curiosa, e as opções de lazer em Nova Los Angeles naquele tempo não eram exatamente abundantes, se é que você me entende. Talvez foi isso que me levou a deixar que ela me acompanhasse no laboratório aquele dia. Era fim de setembro, e o outono estava agradável. Eu me lembro que ter ela ao meu lado durante o expediente aquele dia foi extremamente relaxante, pra compensar a tensão e constante pressão de todo dia.

Foi quando aconteceu.

Terremotos são diários na região de Nova Los Angeles. A grande maioria são tão imperceptíveis que não são nem registrados. Mas aquele foi um bem perceptível. Nada realmente muito perigoso para construções ou coisas parecidas, só uma sacudida ou outra. Quando eu percebi a ampola de amostra da Nova Raiva caindo da mesa em direção ao chão perto do pé dela, meu corpo congelou por um instante. Instante longo o suficiente para que eu não conseguisse alcançá-la antes de atingir o chão violentamente, se partindo e espalhando pedaços de vidro em todas as direções. Todos os cientistas usam botas grossas de proteção quando no laboratório, mas apesar dos meus pedidos, ela não queria usar, sempre dizendo " Tudo bem, com você do meu lado tenho certeza que nada vai acontecer". Minha decisão em consentir com ela ainda me assombra hoje. Nunca me perdoarei em ser tão descuidado com ela. Um dos minúsculos pedaços de vidro arranhou o pé desprotegido dela. Quando eu percebi o pequeno arranhão e a amostra de Nova Raiva espalhada pelo chão ao lado dela, meu sangue congelou instantaneamente. Eu nunca tinha sentido um medo tão grande em toda minha vida. No mesmo momento peguei Sania no colo e a levei para a área de desinfecção, sentindo minha consciência pesar toneladas em mim. O olhar dela parecia mais confuso do que assustado, mas se tornou levemente quando ela me olhou nos olhos. Apesar de tentar esconder, sabia que meus olhos transpassavam o inconfundível sentimento de puro terror. Desinfeccionei o pequeno arranhão o melhor possível, e a levei para a área de quarentena. As equipes de limpeza de emergência vieram logo depois. Deitei-a na confortável cama que parecia de hospital, mesmo que tudo no quarto fosse uma lembrança que era um quarto de quarentena de laboratório. Fiquei ao lado dela enquanto os médicos tiravam a pressão e todos os outros exames, além de uma amostra de sangue. Passados quinze minutos ela já começava a sentir a febre típica do estágio inicial de infecção. Os médicos de contenção entraram de novo e me explicaram a situação.

Ela estava infectada.

A notícia caiu em mim como uma bomba. Me lembro que pedi pra eles que colocassem ela sob sedativos. É comprovado que os estágios intermediários e finais da infecção são muito dolorosos. Ao menos ela não sentiria nada. Como imaginado, a infecção a tornou um deles. Na mesma hora, toda a minha atenção se virou em um dos objetivos da pesquisa.

Achar uma cura.

Trabalhei na minha pesquisa a noite seguinte inteira. Nada iria me impedir agora. Quando volteavam as 4 da manhã, um dos médicos me chamou. O olhar dele era de medo e ao mesmo tempo de extremo pesar. Ele me chamou para o vidro que dava visão para o quarto onde Sania ainda estava sedada, e a visão que eu tive me daria pesadelos por várias noites a seguir.

Estava piorando.

A pele dela se mostrava um cinza opaco, os tarsos e metatarsos das mãos haviam se tornado garras, rasgando pele e carne dos dedos. O cabelo antes negro e sedoso se mostrava de um branco sem brilho. Eu conhecia aquilo. Já tinha visto antes.

Ela estava se tornando uma Witch.

Eu sabia que isso era o pior que podia acontecer. Infectados normais já são problemáticos o bastante. Mas se você imagina um infectado com garras mortais, força incrivelmente sobre-humana e altamente sensivel a qualquer irritação, você tem uma bomba-relógio em mãos. Eu sabia que não podia demorar muito. Ao menos algo me aliviava : infectados normais não sobrevivem muito tempo. No máximo 3 semanas. Mesmo em ambiente controlado, o vírus é simplesmente muito agressivo. Essa é uma das razões pelas quais crianças não se tornam infectados. Elas morrem antes disso. Os subtipos mais "incomuns" do vírus, porém, mutam o corpo do hospedeiro de tal forma que este consegue sobreviver indefinidamente em condições próprias. Voltei no mesmo momento para minha pesquisa. Agora o desafio chegara em um nível completamente superior. Achar uma cura pro tipo "padrão" do vírus já era difícil o suficiente. Pelo menos eu sabia exatamente o subtipo de vírus o qual eu tinha que combater. Os subtipos avançados são extremamente voláteis. Eles são feitos de um RNA extremamente frágil, próprio para mutações. O que me consolava é que eu tinha que criar uma cura para aquele vírus em especial. O que tinha infectado Sania. O mundo que se explodisse. Aquilo era o que eu ia fazer naquele momento, independente das minhas ordens. Pode parecer meio egoísta, mas o que você faria se a única pessoa do mundo que você ama estivesse em tal situação e você fosse o único capaz de salvá-la ?

Trabalhei ininterruptamente durante quase 1 mês. A cada dia sentia meu corpo enfraquecer devido à falta de sono, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que quanto mais demorasse, mais complicado seria reverter as mutações uma vez que o vírus fosse eliminado. Minha pesquisa ia consideravelmente bem, e eu estava conseguindo me concentrar inteiramente na tarefa em questão, sem mais cobranças ou inspeções das agências. Claro que tive que conceder alguns favores para isso, mas as vezes ser um renomado cientista viral tem suas vantagens. Porém logo algo começou a se mostrar perigoso : as doses de sedativos necessários para manter Sania em coma induzido estavam aumentando alarmantemente. Ela estava adquirindo resistência às drogas mais rápido do que eu pensei. As mutações causadas pela Nova Raiva em seu corpo com certeza haviam contribuído para isso. Eu não tinha muito tempo, mas estava quase chegando em um antivírus estável o suficiente para ser testado.

É claro, nunca as coisas são tão simples quanto podem ser.

Após ter sucumbido ao cansaço depois de mais uma das intermináveis jornadas de 2 dias de trabalho ininterrupto, encontrei-me sendo acordado pelo alarme da área de quarentena. Estava tão esgotado que devo ter demorado quase um minuto só para perceber que era essa a causa do barulho irritante e das luzes de emergência. Porem, quando finalmente o fiz, o provável motivo do alarme fez meu coração quase parar.

Sania havia fugido.

No momento que percebi isso, imediatamente contatei a direção de segurança de Nova Los Angeles e da barreira da costa oeste adjacente a cidade. Meus piores medos se confirmaram: não apenas ela tinha conseguido escapar da cidade em menos de uma hora, como também tinha ultrapassado a barreira da costa oeste e se dirigido para a região ainda infestada do país. Os próximos momentos foram quase um borrão de acontecimentos, mas é provável que eu tenha chegado no centro de comando militar da cidade antes que o diretor que estava comigo no telefone antes o desligasse. Corri pelos corredores em direção ao general Shaun Edwards, comandante das operações militares em todo o perímetro de Nova Los Angeles e, por uma feliz coincidência, velho conhecido meu. Não cometo o eufemismo de me referir a ele como amigo, já que nós éramos basicamente rivais nos velhos tempos, mas com o passar de alguns anos acabamos começando a nos respeitar mutualmente, em boa parte devido aos altos cargos que ocupávamos em ambos ramos de trabalho. Depois de ter que mostrar minha credencial do CEDA para no mínimo metade do contingente militar da base, posso garantir que a expressão que o General Edwards tinha em seu rosto quando me viu apressadamente entrar no escritório dele, incerimoniosamente empurrando soldados e sargentos como um touro enfurecido era de completo espanto, se não de quase terror. Ele sabia que eu só procuraria alguem como ele em extrema urgência, e quando você é responsável por centenas de milhares de vidas no meio de uma epidemia como aquela, e um cientista viral derruba metade da base para ir falar com você tendo uma expressão de pura apreensão e urgência estampada no rosto, o mínimo de se esperar é uma catástrofe.

- É só isso ? - Ele disse depois que eu lhe explicara que uma infectada altamente perigosa havia escapado da zona de quarentena do laboratório e fugido para a área infectada, além da barreira de proteção.

- O que tem de tão especial nessa maldita infecta-  
- É a Sania, Shaun.

O rosto dele ficara pálido como uma folha de papel. Apesar de nunca termos nos dado bem, ele conhecia Sania e sabia que ela era a única pessoa pela qual eu mataria e morreria sem sequer pensar duas vezes. E tendo eu curado a esposa dele que sofria de AIDS, ele me devia um grande favor.  
Em poucos momentos eu estava me dirigindo para fora da grande barreira, em um comboio de 2 APCs militares, 1 laboratório móvel também dentro de um APC adaptado e um batalhão de cerca de quinze soldados.

Nossa única pista era que, por ela provavelmente ainda estar com a pulseira de identificação da área de quarentena, podíamos triangular a sua posição precariamente, mas o suficiente para nos mantermos perto dela. Enquanto isso, no laboratório móvel, eu continuava trabalhando incessantemente em uma cura.

Cerca de uma semana depois de sairmos da cidade, finalmente consegui estabilizar o antivírus. E bem a tempo, pois felizmente ou infelizmente, dependendo do seu ponto de vista, uma soldado havia sido infectada minutos antes, e por uma coincidência, ela também mostrava sinais de estar começando a se transformar em uma Witch. Administrei o antivírus logo e, para o alívio do batalhão e meu próprio, o vírus fora pronta e eficientemente eliminado, e as mutações ainda não tinham tido chance de se manifestar. Dentro de poucas horas, a soldado tinha se recuperado completamente. Agora era hora de fazer o que tinhamos vindo fazer : capturar Sania e levá-la de volta à Nova Los Angeles.

Depois de verificarmos pelo localizador que ela tinha parado dentro de uma grande fábrica, uma parte do esquadrão terminou as preparações e foi comigo para capturá-la, enquanto o restante dos soldados ficaram para montar guarda nos APCs. Usando armas silenciadas, os soldados rapidamente limparam o caminho de infectados comuns e de até mesmo um Hunter ocasional que teve o azar de cruzar nosso caminho. quando chegamos mais adiante na fábrica, todos perceberam o distintivo choro.

Uma Witch.

Desligando as lanternas e nos movendo com cautela, chegamos até a entrada do grande salão onde ela se encontrava. Quando o capitão do esquadrão checou pelo binóculo, avisou-nos de que pela pulseira de identificação, essa era sem dúvida nenhuma o objetivo da missão.

Sania.

Nesse momento, a atiradora do esquadrão, que coincidentemente era a mesma soldado na qual o antivírus fora usado antes, recarregou seu rifle, substituindo a munição comum por poderosos tranquilizantes.  
Já fazia mais de duas semanas desde que Sania tinha fugido da quarentena, e o corpo dela já devia ter perdido a resistência a tranquilizantes adquirida anteriormente. Mas cuidado nunca é demais se tratando de uma infectada que pode dizimar um esquadrão em segundos. Após 2 rápidos e certeiros tiros de tranquilizante no braço, Sania veio furiosamente em nossa direção, correndo. O esquadrão prontamente entrou em posição de tiro, mas ao perceber que ela começava a cambalear e os gritos começavam a ficar mais fracos, abaixaram as armas. A cerca de 5 metros de distância do nosso grupo, Sania caiu, inconsciente. Rapidamente o capitão levantou-a do chão, e colocou-a na padíola que trouxemos justamente para isso.

Já de volta ao APC laboratório, verifiquei que a mutação já tinha chegado à seu estado final, e que a pequena dose de antivírus que havia conosco, mesmo que conseguisse ser o suficiente, traria um efeito colateral fatal: sem o vírus, e com o corpo naquelas condições, Sania não resistiria o suficiente para ser colocada em um tubo de regeneração de volta em Nova Los Angeles. Decidi mantê-la apenas sob coma induzido até que chegassemos lá. Para nossa sorte, a viagem de volta não demorou mais de 1 dia, e antes que ela conseguisse criar resistência aos tranquilizantes novamente, já estávamos de volta ao laboratório onde tudo começou.

A meu pedido, a equipe médica trouxera o único tubo de bioregeneração da cidade para o laboratório. Após colocar Sania dentro, apliquei o antivírus e monitorei a sua condição pelos vários sensores. Dentro de poucas horas, o vírus tinha sido eficientemente eliminado, sem quaisquer traços. Agora o que restava era esperar que o tubo de bioregeneração funcionasse como esperado, recuperando o corpo e vários órgão internos, incluindo o cérebro, que tinham sido danificados pelas mutações.

Foram 2 semanas inteiras de espera e ansiedade. Os sinais vitais de Sania haviam se estabilizado, e os tecidos estavam se regenerando mais rápido do que o esperado. Em pouco tempo, seu rosto havia recobrado a jovialidade e beleza de anteriormente. A esperança crescia em meu coração a cada dia que passava. Seus cabelos tinham crescido especialmente rápido. As pontas permaneceram brancas, mas a raiz e o começo do cabelo, que tinham crescido após o exterminio do vírus, se mostravam de um negro intenso e radiante, como eram antes. A pele tambem tinha recobrado a jovialidade e agora ela já parecia muito mais saudável, apesar de sua coloração ainda ser um cinza claro. E o mais importante, o cérebro, que tinha sido danificado pelas mutações, estava rapidamente recobrando as funções. Logo ela acordaria. A única coisa que me preocupava eram as garras. Apesar de as mãos terem voltado a ser quase iguais a antes, os metatarsos ainda se alongavam em afiadas garras. Mas mesmo isso não poderia estragar minha alegria. A minha amada Sania estava de volta, e logo acordaria.

E então, no fim de uma noite quase inteira que passei olhando ela flutuando naquele tubo e estando cada vez mais próxima de mim, percebi que os sinais cerebrais estavam se acelerando. Ela estava acordando. Corri para ficar o mais próximmo possível. Suas pálpebras começaram a se mexer lentamente, e ela abriu os olhos. Quando ela me viu, um leve sorriso apareceu em sua face. Tambem notei que as íris de seus olhos agora eram vermelhas, ao contrário do castanho pré-infecção. Ela encostou delicadamente a palma da mão contra a parede translúcida do tubo, enquanto eu corria para entrar com a sequência de desativação no painel central. Quando o fiz, ouvi claramente o barulho do fluido sendo drenado de dentro do tubo. Sania se sentou suavemente enquanto o nível do fluido regenerativo caía. Corri de volta para o tubo justamente em tempo que a porta se abrisse. Me agachei na frente dela com um sorriso de extrema felicidade e alívio.

Acabou.  
Finalmente acabou.

Retirei com o máximo de delicadeza os vários sensores ainda conectados nela. A sua voz estava fraca, mas audível, como alguém que durmiu durante um longo tempo.

- Amor....o...quê...aconteceu...?

- É uma longa história... - eu disse, acariciando seu rosto. Ela parecia um pouco confusa. A peguei no colo, levando-a para uma cama de repouso, igual a que se encontra em quartos de hospitais. Comecei a secá-la com uma toalha, pois ainda estava molhada de flúido regenerativo. Enquanto secava seu rosto, lhe beijei os lábios. Estavam trêmulos, mas logo ela me abraçou, dando continuidade ao beijo. De repente, percebi que ela tinha parado. Abri os olhos, e ela olhava fixamente para algo atrás de mim. Seu olhar era confuso e de medo. Foi quando percebi que ela ainda não tinha visto as garras até aquele momento. Ela trouxe as mãos em frente de si, olhando-as.

- O... que são essas.. garras... ? A ultima coisa... eu me lembro... é você me levando... para o centro de quarentena e... depois eu estava naquele tubo... e porque a minha pele... está dessa cor....?

- Não se preocupe com isso agora. Está frio, você está molhada e ainda não se recuperou totalmente. Eu vou te explicar tudo logo.

Depois de secá-la, a cobri com o edredom que eu usava quando dormia na cama improvisada que tinha feito. Fiquei sentado na beirada da cama, acariciando a sua mão direita. Ela não parava de olhar para as próprias mãos.

- Bom, depois que eu te levei para a sala de quarentena, os médicos me avisaram que você tinha sido infectada. Pedi para eles que te sedassem, assim você não sentiria dor. Depois que o choque inicial passou, voltei para o laboratório. Mais precisamente, para a pesquisa da cura. Algumas horas depois, recebi a notícia que o vírus havia te afetado de um modo específico, e que você estava se tornando...

- Uma... Witch...? - ela disse, ainda olhando para as mãos.

- Sim. Quando soube disso, me senti ainda mais decidido em te curar. Trabalhei por 1 mês, mais ou menos, antes que um imprevisto acontecesse.

- Que imprevisto ?

- Você criou resistência aos sedativos e fugiu da área de quarentena. Quando eu consegui te localizar, você já estava fora da grande barreira.

- Eu estava... lá fora?

- Sim. Quando soube disso contatei o General Edwards, e ele-  
- Espere. Você pediu ajuda para o Shaun?

- Sim, porquê?

Ela riu

- Eu nunca pensei que você pediria ajuda pra ele, do jeito que vocês eram rivais.

- Era a sua vida em jogo, Sania. Eu faria qualquer coisa - eu disse, enquanto lhe beijava novamente.

- Mas continuando... ele me forneceu alguns veículos e um pequeno esquadrão, e nós partimos atrás de você, enquanto eu continuava trabalhando na cura usando o laboratório dentro de um dos blindados. Quando eu finalmente consegui um antivírus adequado, nós conseguimos capturar e trazer você de volta. Administrei o antivírus e coloquei você naquele tubo de bioregeneração. Isso foi há quase 3 semanas atrás.

- Você fez tudo isso... pra me salvar?

- Sim, e faria muito mais se necessário. Você é minha razão de viver, Sania. Minha vida sem você simplesmente não teria sentido.

- Vienn... eu te a- beijei-a antes que ela pudesse continuar a frase.

- Eu sei - disse, sorrindo. Foi quando eu ouvi o estômago dela roncando. Quase me esqueci que ela não tinha comido nada a quase 2 meses.

- Eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra você comer. Enquanto isso, descanse. Você passou por muita coisa.

Fui para a pequena cozinha do laboratório e comecei a preparar uma sopa instantânea para ela. Por sorte, ainda havia sobrado uma sabor frango, a preferida dela. Enquanto eu esquentava a sopa, ouvi a voz dela vindo de fora da porta da minúscula cozinha.

- Vienn... Agora que você me explicou tudo, eu estava pensando...

- Sobre a sua pele e as mãos, não é?

- Sim... elas vão voltar ao normal?

- Sobre as mãos, não se preocupe. Já falei com um cirurgião colega meu dos tempos de faculdade, e ele disse que consegue resolver isso. Já a pele, eu não sei. Vamos ter que ver isso ainda.

Ela entrou na cozinha, enrolada no edredom com o qual eu tinha a coberto. A princípio pensei em lançar-lhe um olhar de desaprovação, já que tinha pedido que descançasse, mas quando ela veio e abraçou meu braço, mudei de idéia.

- Obrigada Vienn....

Me virei pra beijá-la quando senti algo quente nas minhas costas

- VIENN! - ela gritou - SUA CAMISA!

Foi só aí que percebi que minha camisa tinha ficado muito perto do fogão e pegado fogo. Tirei-a rapidamente e a joguei na pia, apagando o fogo.

- Vienn, você está bem?

- Sim, sim, só um descuido - disse, tentando disfarçar a bobeira que tinha feito.

- Você não tem jeito mesmo - ela disse, tentando segurar uma risada - consegue achar uma cura para o vírus mais mortal de toda a história mas não consegue fazer uma sopa sem quase se matar. Não sei como você sobreviveu esse tempo todo sem mim.

- Foi uma dificílima combinação de comida pronta e microondas, amor. Coisa que eu não quero ter que repetir tão cedo.

- Não se preocupe - ela disse, ainda meio que rindo - eu faço isso daqui em diante. Você se concentra em salvar a humanidade, certo?

- É, acho que isso dá mais certo - eu disse, tambem rindo.

Algum tempo depois.....

- Então, o que me diz?

Ela olhava para a aliança que eu segurava em minhas mãos depois de ter pedido ela em casamento. Seus olhos brilhavam. Ela tinha terminado de se recuperar da cirurgia de reconstrução das mãos. Infelizmente, a sua pele tinha continuado de um cinza claro. Mas eu não me importava com isso. Aquela era a mulher com qual eu estava decidido em passar o resto da minha vida junto.

- É claro que eu aceito, Vienn.. - ela disse, com lágrimas nos olhos.

Coloquei delicadamente a aliança de noivado no seu dedo anelar da mão esquerda. Quando terminei, envolvi-a em um abraço e a beijei. Quando encostei em algo que eu assumia ser a parede da cozinha da nossa nova casa que tinhamos comprado há pouco tempo, senti uma sensação familiar de calor nas costas. Recuei minha cabeça um pouco.

- Que foi, amor?

- Eu...não...acredito...

Rapidamente tirei a camisa já em chamas e a atirei pela janela. Quando me inclinei nesta pra olhar, a camisa não passava de um monte retorcido de alguma coisa preta e fumegante. Quando olhei para trás, vi Sania que mal conseguia se manter de pé tanto era o ataque de riso que havia começado.

- Haha Vienn.... você não tem..... jeito mesmo com fogões, hein? - ela tentava falar enquanto recuperava o fôlego.

Percebendo que não havia como disfarçar a burrada que consegui repetir quase um ano depois, não tive escolha senão concordar.

- Amor... quando nos casarmos... o que você acha de usarmos só o microondas?

- Seu bobo - ela disse, ainda rindo.

Já que eu estava sem camisa, aproveitei e abracei ela, antes de pegá-la no colo e levá-la para o quarto.

- Espera! E o almoço!? Ainda não está pronto! - Ela protestou

- Não se preocupe. Depois a gente almoça fora. - disse, enquanto começava a beijar o pescoço dela e tirar sua camiseta.

- E você vai sair com que camisa, ou você vai querer.. *aahh*.. ressucitar aquela?

- Não mude de assunto - eu disse, com um sorriso maldoso no rosto, antes de continuar beijando seu pescoço e a acariciando.  
FIM


End file.
